One-shots
by Doginshoe
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping all the one-shots that I write. Main pairing will be nalu but I might throw in a different one every now and then. Genre will range from fluff to angst to maybe a lemon(?) I could possibly consider making a one-shot a multichaptered fic if enough people ask me to and it gets a positive response. Enjoy
1. What I Want

**Title: What I want**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Angst**

* * *

Natsu grinned down at the open box in his large hand, the diamond on the ring reflecting in the street light as he walked home through the streets of Mongolia. He thought of the blonde who was probably at home and curled up on the couch with a novel that had sparked her interest. His grin grew wider and he closed the velvet box before slipping it into his pocket.

He could smell the rain that was soon to come and hear the thunder. Natsu cursed the winter weather and buried his head further into the scarf and picked up his pace, the cold air nipping at his exposed skin.

The pink haired man grasped the small box that was in his pocket, reassuring himself that it was still there. He was extremely cautious with the ring as he had lost the last one. That day he had torn the house apart and what was worse was that he couldn't have Lucy help him find it because she couldn't know! He smiled as he remembered his girlfriend following him around the house and demanding that he tell her what he had lost.

She was always the one who could find his things and Natsu swore she was a witch because she found whatever he had lost in minutes. He felt droplets of rain begin to fall and he walked faster to get out of the rain and also so he could see the blonde that he was so madly in love with.

Natsu continued to walk along the street. He wasn't that far away now and his grin stretched even wider across his face. Soon he would be cuddling with Lucy, drinking hot chocolate and thinking of the perfect way he could propose to the girl as he watched her read her book. He didn't expect to be stopped by three people on his way though and as he saw the shadowed figures Natsu slowed down, a frown replacing his large smile.

"Hey there," one spoke and Natsu ignored him and tried to walk past without making a scene. Apparently the men, as Natsu thought, had other plans and he was stopped as a hand landed firmly on his shoulder.

"Where are you going? We just needed to ask a little favour," the one from before spoke up once again and Natsu realised that the two others had surrounded him.

"What favour?" Natsu questioned as he took a step back from the three males, but they just came closer.

"Finally someone who will listen," the man to the left exclaimed and he heard them all chuckle and took steps forward, which effectively had Natsu backing up into an alley.

"We are running a little low on cash y'see and we were wondering if you'd help a buddy out and lend him some?" The supposedly leader said and pulled something from his pocket that glinted in the moonlight, "If not then we can always make other arrangements."

They all chuckled once more and Natsu gripped the box firmly in his pocket, "I'm sorry but I don't have anything for ya," Natsu tried to reason and their smiles dropped.

"He must be lyin.' I know I saw em' leave that pretty jewellery shop, boss," The one on the left shouted but the leader simply held up a hand.

"Hand us the ring and we'll be on our way."

"No," Natsu spoke and he saw anger flicker in the leader's eyes before the knife was thrust forward and sliced down his arm. He grabbed his arm where the gash was and hissed out in pain as he backed up against the wall.

He saw the man try to come at him again and dodged to the side, trying to land a fist on the attacker. His fist connected with the man's jaw and he was knocked over from the blow and groaned as he hit the floor.

"Put lead in that fucker," the man shouted from the ground and Natsu's eyes widened before he saw the other men pull out their small hand guns and heard them go off. Pain coursed through him and he gasped as he fell back against the wall.

The stinging cut on his arm was nothing compared to the bullets that broke through his skin and buried themselves deep into his body. He tried to hold himself up with the brick wall as he listened to shouts and the pounding of feet but he soon slipped down to the cold ground.

Natsu could feel the blood soaking his clothes and the agony he was in nearly made a scream escape from his lips. He felt light headed and his vision blurred as he watched the men run away. Tears pooled in his eyes and he shakily reached a hand down to his pocket to make sure that the ring inside the box was still there.

He smiled as he could feel the soft velvet before coughing up blood, which splattered onto the cobblestone that he now lay on. The only thing he could think of though, in his last moment, was the beautiful blonde that he had wanted to become his wife curled up on the couch at home and completely invested in her novel. The image warmed his unnaturally cold body just a little bit and Natsu laughed lightly as rain began to fall from the weeping sky.

He supposed he would never get to make her his wife now and, as he felt himself slip into the deep sleep of unconsciousness that he was sure he would never wake up from, a tear slid down his cheek. He clutched onto the box in his pocket and closed his eyes, hoping that Lucy with her witch like powers would find the ring that he had so desperately wanted to give her.

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! This isn't as soul crushing as I hoped it'd be but what can you do.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think because it means the world to me!**

 **(is it wrong that I listened to happy love songs while writing this?)**


	2. Cat Got Sick

**Title: Cat Got Sick**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Fluff**

* * *

Happy sneezed as Lucy peered down at the exceed that was looking like absolute crap. He was tucked in her pink comforter and one could mistake him for dead if he stopped his constant sniffling. His half lidded eyes stared into nothing and the celestial mage planted her hands on her hips with a huff.

"I guess he is really sick then," she muttered and turned to the fire dragon that was on his knees beside her.

"Please help me take care of him, Lucy!" He grovelled at her feet and the blonde had to admit that she enjoyed Natsu begging. A smirk tugged on her lips and she crossed her arms over her large chest.

"I don't know Natsu…"

"Please," he cried and grabbed hold of her legs, "You have to!" She was smug. It wasn't every day that they needed to ask for her help but she wasn't cruel. She did worry for Happy sometimes.

"I guess I'll have to. The cat might die if I don't step in."

A small murmur came from the sick feline wrapped in blankets. Both mages stopped and leaned closer to try and hear his voice that was barely above a whisper, Natsu still hugging Lucy's thighs.

"Don't…" He rasped, "Lucy… Will k-kill me."

The cats head rolled to the side and he closed his eyes. Lucy's face flushed red and she clenched her fists, knowing that no matter how annoying the cat was he was still sick. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She would get him later…

The blonde looked at Natsu who was still staring at his best friend with teary eyes and was going to tap him on the head to see if he was okay when he let out a cry and buried his face into Lucy's crotch.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsu whined as he held his pounding head while Lucy shuffled in the kitchen. The previous incident hadn't gone down well and the thought still made the celestial mages cheeks burn. She ignored her partner's groans of pains as she roughly chopped the celery and carrots that would soon be added to the chicken soup she was preparing.

"Lucy," he called but she didn't respond. Looking at him would only make her flush and feel the embarrassment all over again. It wouldn't harm anyone to just not pay him attention and with that thought she put all the needed ingredients in a large saucepan and continued to cook as the dragon slayer grumbled where he stood.

It was the moment where Lucy was stirring the soup when two large arms wrapped around her waist. She stopped what she was doing as hot breath fanned across her neck and the feel of a body pressed against her back warmed her insides.

"Luce, why ya ignoring me?"

She remained as frozen as Gray's ice. The red that had been dusting her cheeks nearly all day had descended down her neck.

"Lucy," Natsu spoke once more before turning her around and looking at her intensely with his dark eyes. It was way too much. He was too close, way too close. The blonde tried to hold his gaze but she slipped up and her brown eyes fell on his lips. Her blush darkened.

"You… liiiike each... other," a feeble voice said from the door way and Lucy pushed Natsu away and on to the floor.

"Hey! What was that for?" The fire mage yelled but Lucy just stared at Happy who was desperately trying to hold himself up by using the wall. He gave her a devious smile; it only lasted for a second though until he sunk down to the floor.

Happy was a devil she thought and stomped over to him, her voice ready to yell to her hearts content.

"What are you doing out of bed?!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review~**


	3. Killers

**Title: Killers**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Humour(?)**

* * *

I trudge past the thick trunks of towering trees, my black boots crunching the withered leaves that lay on the moist forest ground. The breaths I take are heavy and the muscles in my arms ache from pulling the dead weight with me. My gloved fingers clench around the lifeless mans collar and heave him along with me. Cherry blood has spilled out of his open throat and stained his white long sleeved t-shirt and his face would not be recognised as human if it were torn from his body. I grimace and pause to wipe the stray tears that still seem to be streaming down my face. My body is shaking from fear, and paranoia is making itself a home in my mind. The panic that I managed to suppress for sometime is building up again and my heart is beating wildly in my chest.

I look at the ground as my exhausted body reaches the top of the steep hill, the moonlight slightly illuminating my surroundings. I drop the body as I hear the sound of something snap. I dart my eyes from the dirt and leaves to the man a few metres away from me with a surprised expression. His jaw has seemed to go slack and his eyes are nearly popping from their sockets, I imagine my expression must be the same. He's hunched over and seems to be carrying a black garbage bag that is full of something that is definitely not garbage. A high-pitched scream leaves my lips and he seems to jolt out of his shocked state. His body launches forward and I wish I had time to run. A hand grasps my wrist and another covered with leather is clamped over my mouth. I begin to thrash about in his hold trying all means to escape but his hold does not loosen.

"Stop movin' would you," he commands and shivers run down my spine. "Get off me," I screech and he releases me. I grab my phone from my jean pocket and dial the police's number. "Don't you dare try anything, I will press call if you even move a muscle."

I turn my phone towards him so he can see that this is not an empty threat but all he does is laugh. "Are you fucking with me?" he asks, "Or are you just an idiot?" I scrunch my brows in confusion and he chuckles while kicking the shoulder of the dead body in front of him with his foot. The shoulder of the dead person that I had murdered.

"Oh," was all I managed to say before he burst out laughing again. His pink hair shines under the moon as he throws his head back and his laugh echoes throughout the forest.

"Shut up!"

He grinned at me and wiped a stray tear from his eye, "Wow, you're a fucking idiot."

* * *

 **I wrote this ages ago and don't even know what's going on anymore...**

 **OH WELL!**

 **Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	4. Cursed City

**Title: Cursed City**

 **Pairing: Nalu(?)**

 **Genre: Supernatural**

* * *

A blonde walked along the pathway illuminated by street light with bags in her hands. She didn't know how long she had been walking for but her feet were starting to ache from the heels she wore and the strain of the day was starting to take its toll. The clock must've been ticking past midnight and Lucy wanted to go home. If only she wasn't lost in this maze of a city that was abandoned when the full moon was sat high in the sky.

The inhabitants fled to their homes fearing the monster that would come and make a game of their bodies, but how was someone who had just moved in supposed to know? The young woman had almost finished unpacking when the stresses of life came too much and she decided to treat herself to some retail therapy.

Clueless was she to the beast that would take control of the city when the moon was large and whole in the midnight sky, which would be why she took little caution when walking along the dangerous streets. It was also unfortunate that this blonde was curious and loved to feast off the knowledge she could obtain through a mystery.

So when she heard the noises that bounced off the walls of a nearby alley her feet took her to investigate and when she laid eyes on what was occurring the young woman dropped her bags full of everything brought throughout the day. Her things clattered against the bitumen and her hands covered her mouth as she nearly gagged at the grotesque sight.

Hands tore into a corpse and ripped out the entrails of a man that lay sprawled out with a pool of crimson beneath him. Bright eyes flicked up at the interruption and she saw the pink hair that was a distinguished feature of the monster. A scream was caught in her throat as a large hand clamped over her mouth and she registered that the murderer was now pressed up against her backside. She heard the sound of something wet hit the ground at her feet and looked down to see what had once been inside the dead man's body.

"Well, well, well," An amused voice whispered into her ear, "What do we have here?"

She shook with fear as he groped her breast and grinded his hips against her, a low growl rumbling within his chest before he giggled.

"You interrupted me, did you know that?" He asked and inhaled deeply, "But god, you smell delicious!" His tongue flicked out and licked along her neck forcing goosebumps to break out along her creamy coloured skin.

"Such a cutie as well," He cooed and Lucy felt sick. Her eyes were stuck watching the dead man with his stomach torn open while the killer behind her trailed his hand down her side and sniffed her neck.

"It's not finished yet," He stated as he lifted up her shirt, "But of course you know that since you caught me while I was working." He kissed up her neck and the young woman was left confused by his words.

"You should taste him though," He whispered and softly rubbed small circles along her side causing Lucy to gasp. The monster that had cursed this city slipped his blood stained finger past her lips and she tasted the metallic liquid.

"Isn't it wonderful?" He giggled and shoved it further into her mouth that made the blonde gag, which caused him to remove his digit.

"I'm sorry," He cried and soon she looked into obsidian eyes as hands were firmly grasping her shoulders, "Did I hurt you?"

He pulled her into his chest and held her close as she coughed. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and breathed in her scent once again. Lucy had no idea what was happening as she was captured by strong arms and forced into the man's blood soaked shirt as he continue to sniff her neck.

"I'm really sorry…" He trailed off before releasing her and looking into her doe brown eyes, "What's your name anyway?"

She gaped and in the first time since she encountered the monster she spoke, "L-Lucy." Her voice cracked and the pink haired man beamed at her.

"I'm Natsu!" He said and his smile grew even wider, "Do you wanna help me finish my art work?" Lucy didn't get time to speak before Natsu grabbed hold of her wrist and tugged her over to the body that still lay on the bitumen.

He brought her close before crouching down next to the mutilated body, "You see before you interrupted me I was in the middle of creating what I plan to be my best work yet!" He pointed to the man's head and the young woman saw his lifeless green eyes staring up at her with his throat sliced open while Natsu continued to enthusiastically speak of what he had planned.

The blonde stepped back as fear replaced the confusion she had felt. Lucy thought that if she were to run now then she would make it. She could flee this man who had lost his sanity long ago before he tried to turn her into one of his art works. The woman turned around and quickly sprinted out the alley only hearing a faint 'hey' as she tried to get away.

It wasn't long before her eyes caught sight of Natsu who looked distraught in front of her. She gasped and stopped abruptly. Lucy checked behind her to make sure this wasn't an illusion of fear as she tried to make sense as to how he had gotten in front of her but when she turned back around she was faced with the teary eyes of the murderer.

"What were you doing?" He whispered as he stared into her eyes intensely. The hurt that Lucy saw in them baffled her as she pushed him back, "Get away from me!"

Natsu barely moved and quickly caught her wrist in his hand, "Why'd you run away?" Lucy struggled in his grasp but his grip only tightened and she screamed. Tears fell from his eyes as she begged for him to stop.

"Why would you leave me, Lucy?" He demanded to know as he sniffled and released his hold on her wrist making the blonde fall to the ground.

"I thought we were friends…"

* * *

 **OKAY SO THIS IS MY NEW FAVOURITE THING IN THE WORLD AND OMG I KNOW I'VE ONLY HINTED OF POWERS BUT I COULD TURN THIS INTO SO MUCH MORE HENCE THE OPEN ENDING BUT GAH!**

 **Thank you for reading and PLEASE review! ^-^**


	5. Grocery Shopping

**Title: Grocery Shopping**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Fluff**

* * *

Natsu huffed as he chucked the last thing on his grocery list in the shopping trolley. He hated shopping, but when Gray and Gajeel split up the chores between the three roommates he obviously got stuck with it.

It was always just so boring. There was that faint irritating music in the background and the amount of times he had to say excuse me to people who just wouldn't move was unbelievable! It was really something he hated and so he held a sour look on his face and he pushed the trolley up to the check out.

The frown disappeared completely though when he saw who would be serving him today. It was an blonde who looked just a year younger than him and Natsu couldn't deny how cute she was. It was really just impossible how adorable she looked.

The pink haired man blinked at the cute cashier and stared until her smile faltered as she waited for him to place his things on the conveyer. He quickly looked away and a blush dusted his cheeks once realising how much of a creep he had looked like.

It wasn't his fault he though. She was just so freaking adorable with her blonde hair tied into a pony tail with a blue ribbon and little star earings and those big brown eyes and argh. He couldn't get enough of it and once he was done placing his items down he had nothing to do but watch her scan his things and place them in bags.

Natsu's obsidian eyes roamed over her figure until they reached the place they were looking for; the name tag.

 _Lucy…_

He concluded that the name suited her cute appearance perfectly. It was also rolled off the tongue easy and just-

"Uhh Sir," The little cutie piped up and Natsu looked up from his daze and saw her blushing wildly and looking rather uncomfortable.

Ah shit.. She must think I was looking at her boobs..

"Ah sorry. I just spaced out," he mumbled in response and quickly started to load his things, that were now bagged, back into the trolley.

"No, no it's fine. Don't worry about it."

Natsu nearly died when he heard those words leave her lips. Her voice was so soothing and she was so nice even though she must think that he's a pervert. It must have been the first time that a woman hadn't beaten him since his eyes were caught wondering.

"Your total is sixty dollars and seventy five cents," the cutie stated and when Natsu finished loading the bags into the trolley he handed over the money.

She smiled up at him then and began to serve the next customer leaving Natsu to walk off thinking that maybe grocery shopping wasn't going to be that bad anymore.

* * *

 **This is really short but you know. Based off how I saw a really cute cashier and fell in love with her XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Idiots

Title: Idiots

Pairing: Nalu

Genre: Angst to **FLUFF**

* * *

Lucy slammed her front door shut making a bang echo throughout the small apartment. The stresses of the day had been clawing at her the whole day and now she was finally alone. She slid down the cool wood and onto the floor where she buried her tear stained face into her arms.

The blonde didn't understand what she had done to make them all so mad. Especially him. Her best friend who was usually always smiling at her was now looking at her with a burning gaze full of fury. He had looked so _hurt._

"Natsu," she whispered into the silent room that responded with a draft that blew in from the open window. It was funny… She didn't remember leaving any windows open.

Lucy felt a large hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, her head shooting up to look at the culprit who had disturbed her. It was Natsu and he looked at her with such kind eyes that Lucy nearly began sobbing again.

"Lucy."

He said her name softly as he stared into her brown eyes that were pooling with tears, a sad smile gracing his lips as her stared at the broken girl in front of him. She didn't know what to think. He had looked so angry today but now he was making an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she choked out while he pulled her into his chest. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks and she gasped for air as she tried hiding her face. He rubbed her back as she struggled to calm down and began whispering into her ear.

"It's not you that has to be sorry, Luce."

The blonde that was cradled in his strong arms steadied her breathing before looking up at him with wide eyes.

"I should be the one apologising. I shouldn't have got so mad over… over a fucking rumour." The anger in his voice was clear but it was not directed at her. It was directed to the people who had changed his thoughts of the girl he cherished with meaningless words.

"I was just jealous," Natsu and this lead Lucy to give him a confused stare, which made him sigh.

"They said that you," he paused and looked away from her with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, "They said you were dating Laxus." He spoke quickly and soon the teenager who was crying in his arms was in a fit of giggles.

Natsu pouted at her and feigned anger but he was really just happy to see the smile he loved so much return. It filled him with that familiar feeling and made his cheeks warm considerably.

"You're such an idiot," She whispered as she stared into his dark green eyes that she adored so much.

"But I'm always going to be yours to deal with," He grinned and both of them felt unbelievably happy in that moment that they spent with each other smiling like fools. That was until the realisation set in…

"Why would you believe I was dating Laxus?!"

* * *

 **Oooooo jealous Natsu~  
Since my laptop was broken I have been using my computer to write stories and never posted them since it takes so long. My laptop is back now though and I'm just posting all the weird stuff I wrote during that time :p**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you have a great day!**


	7. Cursed City pt 2

**Title: Cursed City pt 2**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Supernatural(?)**

* * *

"I thought we were friends…" Natsu continued as he stood over her and tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. Lucy couldn't understand how this man, no, this monster was showing such emotion when she tried to flee from him. It was ludicrous, but to survive the blonde knew she had to swallow the lump in her throat and suppress the fear that was nearly overwhelming her.

"I'm sorry, Natsu," she croaked out while cowering on the ground, "I wasn't running away!" The pink haired man sniffled and wiped away his tears, "What were you doing then?"

The young woman could see the untrusting gaze he gave her and the way he held his body. Stiff and ready to react. He looked even more threatening with the glow of the moon behind him and the sharp and lengthened that she could see piercing his lower lip.

"Well you see, "Lucy drifted off as she desperately tried to pick an answer that would seem the most understandable. Natsu stepped forward and came closer to her, a frown taking hold of his features as he stared down at her.

"It was getting quite late," she stammered, "Yes, it's really late and I have this cat at home who would be overcome with worry if I stay out any longer!" Lucy knew he wouldn't buy it. The pressure had forced out an answer that would certainly get her killed by this monster.

He crouched down to her level and her brown eyes widened upon seeing a bright smile on his blood stained face, "You should've said something, Lucy!" He exclaimed as he picked her up from the ground by the arm effortlessly, "I've always wanted a cat. Do you think I could come with you and see him?"

The blonde blinked, and for a moment nearly forgot she was talking to the man that was ripping someone's body to pieces. His eyes looked so innocent and if he were not covered in blood then Lucy might have forgotten.

Her hands shook behind her and she realised the predicament she was in. She had undoubtedly lied through her teeth. There was no cat for him to see and Lucy wouldn't know how he would react. Her face paled and she began to sweat.

"Oh no!" Lucy started and saw Natsu's face fall, "You see I just moved in and he's not ready to meet new people. I would have said yes if he was settled in but," she paused and Natsu interrupted her word vomit.

"I understand," he said softly as he looked to the ground, "I have my art work to finish anyway…" He began to walk off with his head hung down. He looked so deflated and for some reason his actions made Lucy's heart knot and ache in his chest.

"Hey Natsu," she called and he turned to face her with dull glowing eyes, "Maybe you could come visit after I've settled in?" He lit up like a light upon hearing her words and Lucy could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The grin he had was wide and a small giggle escaped him, "Sure thing, Lucy!"

She then watched as he walked away with what seemed to be a skip in his step. The fear that stirred in her doubled as she thought of him popping by her house, but maybe his happiness was worth it?

Lucy scoffed at the thought and dropped onto the ground with shaking legs. A deep sigh of relief left her and fresh tears pooled in her eyes as the instant regret settled in. The young woman who had just moved it had made an offer that would seal her fate with the beast that stalked the town when there was a full moon and tore apart the citizens. Where it would lead her is a mystery…

* * *

 **Okay so yes I am going to continue this story. I need to begin planning how I want this to go and really out what's really happening XD I am just posting this to give you a better look at the story and because many people liked it and I won't be continuing it any time soon since I'd like to get a few chapters ahead of updates!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this and all reviews are most welcome. I would love to hear ideas and how you guys think this would play out and I might take some into consideration! ;)**

 **Thank you~**


	8. Tremble

**Title: Tremble**

 **Pairing: Nalu**

 **Genre: Angst**

* * *

Today seemed different. The sun was shining and the sky was a vibrant blue but the clouds, which littered the other wise clear sky, held a hint of grey. The birds sung but not as loudly as they usually would. The wind was gentle and slow, almost like it was… Sad? It was normal but it wasn't. Even when the blonde writer awoke to find, yet again, her pink haired partner sound asleep with his arm wrapped around her she felt different. She had a nagging feeling in her stomach that caused her to not scream _too loud_ and not kick him _too hard_ with one of her infamous 'Lucy Kicks.' The feeling nested in her stomach was unsettling and as she prepared herself for the day she couldn't help but think about it. Everything seemed slow like the world didn't want to spin today, like it just wanted to pause and never move. Her reflection in the mirror was sombre. Today felt like it was gloomy but still trying to remain bright and happy. Her train of thought was crashed though when she exited her bathroom and was nearly thrown out of her apartment. Apparently she has kept him waiting too long…

That was how she had winded up at the guild on a Sunday that originally planned to be spent at home to relax. It also explained the nearly sickening feeling in her stomach that practically ate away at her very being as she ducked and dodged objects flying through the air while she had a conversation with Levy at one of the guild tables.

"The last chapter was so good Lu-Chan," Levy drawled out the o in so for emphasis and put her hands up in excitement.

"When do you think you'll be sending it to the publisher?" She was bouncing in her seat as she beamed at Lucy, obviously excited for her best friend. Lucy, however, was hesitant about the idea. She scratched her cheek with her index finger while answering her friend.

"I don't know if I'll be sending it… I feel like I could do better, don't you think?" Her doubt in her writing was clear in her voice.

"Lu-Chan, this story is amazing. You have to send it. I'm positive they'll accept it."

"You really think so?" The blonde asked. "I know so," Levy concluded as she puffed out her chest and gave her an encouraging look.

"Alright… I'll send it tomorrow morning," She murmured and then nearly went deaf as the bluenette squealed and hugged her awkwardly from across the table. "I'm so happy Lu-Chan!"

Lucy patted her back while she laughed lightly. She was glad she had such supportive friends. Without them she would've never gotten this far in life and accomplished so much. With that thought crossing her mind her gaze flickered around to find Natsu, her flaming partner. He looked full of energy as always with the biggest grin plastered on his face as he brawled it out with his fellow guild mates. Again though, Lucy felt like something was off. His smile, though large, seemed to lack something and his eyes held a look of sorrow. He seemed fine though and so did the rest of the guild. Everything was okay; she kept reassuring herself and passed off her strange new feeling as paranoia. It was only to be expected after all the misfortune war presented. Being happy and having everything running smoothly as if nothing was going to go wrong was sure to make you nervous after years of battle. She must've been feeling like this was too good to be true, that they had actually the Black Mage Zeref after so long of struggling. It was a miracle that not many people died in the fight, which was what left Lucy feeling uneasy. It wasn't that she wanted that to happen but she always thought war would come with a greater loss.

Levy let go of the blonde and sat down in her seat just as Gajeel her boyfriend took the spot beside her. His cheeks were slightly pink and he surely felt shy amongst the girls. Lucy giggled. Gajeel, a hunky man with a mane of black hair and piercings in every possible place, felt shy. She rose from her spot and slowly snuck away to the bar as they began to bicker. Something about him to drop the shrimp nickname since they were dating.

As she sat down she felt a large weight drop onto her shoulders. She looked to her right to see Natsu's face inches away, his arm being the weight on her shoulders.

"Luce, you should join the fight," The fire dragon slayer stated with a large grin on his face. Lucy blushed and looked at her hands, which were placed on the bar counter top. Her heart hammered in her chest as she sneaked a peek at his face and the guild mates fighting. Erza's cake must've been knocked over and she was now on a rampage with a sweat dropping Jellal in the corner, obviously not yet accustomed to the guilds antics.

"Uh no Natsu… I don't want to suffer Erza's wrath."

It was then she saw it as she turned to look at him, the hidden emotion flashing in his eyes. She pursed her lips and scrunched her eyebrows and studied him as he took the seat beside her, finally removing his arm from her shoulders. He slapped his hands against the counter and yelled for Mira to get him some spicy chicken and fire whiskey. Mira happily obliged even though he didn't use manners. She was strangely happy this last week, too happy for even Mira. Everyone guessed it was because of Laxus.

"What's with that look, weirdo?" Natsu asked amused at her expression. Lucy spluttered and got thrown off her trail of thought. With hot cheeks and mild anger she shot Natsu a glare.

"What look?" She inquired. Natsu simply smirked and casually said, "That weirdo look."

Lucy nearly hit her head on the bar, but instead of causing injury to herself she just rubbed her temples and groaned. He laughed at her and she softly smiled through her annoyance. She could never be annoyed or mad at him for too long. His laugh and smile just melted all of it away and left her feeling easy. Especially since that laugh was the only whole-hearted one she'd heard all day, but her heart seemed to ache in her chest. The dark feeling built up in her lower stomach as the day went on. Lucy swore Natsu's fingertips were sometimes transparent throughout the day. She waved it off though; it was probably this guild finally making her go insane. So she laughed till she was battling for air as Natsu and Gajeel had a singing competition, both claiming they were better than the other. Even when she was dragged on stage with Levy in a bunny costume she still smiled.

Everything was okay.

It wasn't till late that everyone decided to head home. Lucy was the one of the first to leave though because she wanted to go out on a job tomorrow, with Natsu and Happy of course.

With one last wave and shout of goodbye she walked out the guild doors with Natsu trailing behind her and Happy flying up front. "You guys better not think your coming into my apartment," Lucy said after they walked in silence for a few moments. She turned to look at Natsu behind her and froze.

"N-Natsu," She breathed, turning around fully to face him. Before her Natsu stood but there was something terrifying about him. He was transparent. She covered her mouth with both hands as she gasped. Happy landed beside Lucy, his small stature shaking.

Her partner was confused before he looked down at one of his hands. She expected a shocked reaction from him but he only chuckled softly. Her whole body was cold and covered in goose bumps as the wind picked up.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like my adventure ends here," He grinned and tears welled up in her eyes. She felt like her heart was going to stop beating.

"N-No… Natsu," Lucy chokes out as she takes a step forward. Her hand comes out to cup his hand but it only slips right through him. She retracted it and stared in horror. The weight of the world crashed down on her shoulders and she found it hard to breathe.

"Don't leave me… You can't… You… You're my partner Natsu. Partners are always meant to… A-Always meant to be there for each other."

Tears spilled from her eyes and she tried to reach out and hug him. When her touch wasn't met with his warmth her panic increased. Lucy desperately tried to grab onto him and hold him to her so he can never leave. A sob escapes her and she stares into his eyes, body going still. It was like he wasn't even there. His whole being was nearly gone and she had just watched as he faded.

"I love you."

It wasn't loud but he heard it. Her words held by the wind and carried to his ears. He then seemed to fight and his body began to hold itself in this world. His hand pulled hers towards his lips and he kissed it lightly, the simple act sending shockwaves into her body.

"Take care of her Happy," His last words echoed in the street. He was gone. No traces of him ever being in front of her remained. His said blue companion was standing where he once had been. Tears streamed down his cheeks, as he courageously stood proud, vowing to keep his best friends last wish. Lucy, however, fell onto the cobblestone path with an empty look in her eyes and a lost expression. Her whole being was trembling

"I told you not to leave me."

* * *

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I know I haven't been on very much lately but I was suffering from a tremendous amount of writers block and felt like I was a crappy writer and you know... all that stuff.**

 **I'm happy to let you all know that I am back and truly sorry for my absence. I also have very important news and that is that my Cursed City story that a lot of you (by the reviews) seem to like is being written. I have sent the first two chapters to my beta already and am now going to continue on with the third and fourth. I hope to make this story my best one yet (as you can see I actually got a Beta for it) and yeah. It'll have an update schedule and everything :)  
I hope to start uploading the chapters soon as I can! **

**Thanks for reading and please review! They mean an awful lot to me :)**


	9. Heated Practice

**Title:** Heated Practice

 **Genre:** Fluff/Tiny hint of lemon

 _Inspired by Mashimas new art_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she stared at Natsu who was standing on the other side of the mat. He stretched and clapped his hands together before rolling his shoulders. Sweat covered his half naked body as he looked at her with a stern and determined gaze.

"Natsu," she whined, "everyone's gone home. Can't we wrap this up?" It was true. Natsu had forced Lucy to stay back after the lesson so he could perfect the new technique and she was beyond tired. Her whole body ached and she reeked.

"C'mon, Luce, just one more time. Promise."

He used those eyes that got her into this god damn wrestling class to begin with. Those eyes she couldn't possibly resist and she grumble, taking her stance and stepping onto the mat.

"Fine."

Natsu stepped closer to her and they circled one another, hands raised. They stared one another down and her wrestling partner grinned wildly before muttering a quick 'go.'

Lucy thrust her arm forward at Natsu knowing the procedure. He swiftly moved to the side, placing a hand on her shoulder in the process. The blonde shut her eyes as she now prepared for the part she hated most; the fall.

She felt Natsu's foot kick out her footing and she lost her balance and fell when he applied the force to her shoulder. Her body landed flat on the mat and she grit her teeth, though the mat broke her fall it still hurt a bit.

What Lucy didn't expect was the weight that suddenly landed on her. She opened her eyes to come face to face with Natsu and felt her lower body being crushed under his.

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu grinned and Lucy's cheeks darkened. He stared at her as she sputtered like a fish and made no move to get up any time soon.

"Idiot!"

"Hey! It ain't my fault I fell," Natsu defended and flicked Lucy's nose with his free arm while the other held up his weight. She whined beneath him and Natsu chuckled.

"You're blushing."

"Get off, Natsu."

"Lucy's blushing," he teased and her eyebrows narrowed as she pouted.

"I said get off!"

"And why should I, hm? I'm comfortable," he snickered and leaned closer to her face, which burned hotter than before. His dark eyes stared into hers and Lucy nearly choked on her own spit.

"Luce," Natsu cooed and she swiped her tongue over her dry lips. She couldn't stand this. Having Natsu topless hovering over her and teasing her like this and just being oh so close.

"Natsu, please," Lucy whispered, her voice holding a tinge of desperation and the feelings that had been locked up. Natsu's eyes flickered from her lips back to her brown eyes.

He leaned closer and then Lucy acted; she struck her forehead against his. Natsu cried out and immediately got off of her while holding his stinging forehead. The female wrestler also held her head while she sat up, eyes fixed on the floor.

"I told you to get off," she whispered and Natsu growled.

"You're gonna pay for that!"

He lunged at her but Lucy quickly rolled to dodge his attack. Natsu landed and snarled, eyes sparkling and looking dangerous as he came at her again. The blonde stood this time and tried to get away, which ended in Natsu's face landing into her crouch and wrapping his arms around her thigh.

"Na-Natsu," Lucy stammered, a blush dusting her cheeks. He mumbled his reply and then Lucy kneed him with her free leg. The blush now spread all the way down her neck and she breathed heavily.

"Don't let your guard down, Luce," Natsu shouted as he came charging at her. He swung and landed his palm against her shoulder, pushing her backwards. Lucy quickly wrapped her arms around his middle and pushed with all her strength. They breathed heavily.

Natsu released hand on Lucy's shoulder and she brought him down to the ground. Both wrestlers landing on the mat with a loud smack.

"I win."

Lucy breathed heavily while she straddled Natsu, his back fully pressed onto the mat and his pink bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead.

"Or maybe I win," Natsu breathed and grabbed Lucy's hips. He switched their positions and Natsu now hovered above Lucy, his hands moving to grab her face.

"And now you can't escape."

The wrestler above her smirked and Lucy whined softly. Her face was still burning with embarrassment and she breathed heavily. He looked at her with a fire in his gaze.

"Which means you can't get away," he finished and then connected his lips with hers. The kiss was hard and carried out as Natsu grinded himself against her. Once he pulled away Lucy blinked. She felt hot and it wasn't just from the wrestling.

Natsu grinned at her before standing, walking away to the shower room. Lucy blinked again.

"What the fuck," she started before sitting up, "Natsu!"

"Coming?"

His voice echoed in the large room and Lucy blushed once again. Her mouth opening and closing as she tried to figure out what to say. He had kissed her.

Natsu turned around over his shoulder as he looked at her with mischief twinkling in his eyes and a large grin practically splinting his face.

"I said, are you coming?" He asked again before walking off into the shower room.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of updates guys. I moved house and shit so now I have no internet. Updates will start back up soon and I will let you guys know that I have been working on some new stories.

Thanks for reading and please review :)


	10. Future

**Title:** Future

 **Genre:** Angst

* * *

"Mira, are you sure you want to be working so much? Kinana can manage the bar herself for awhile if you need to have a break."

"Its fine, Lucy!" her voice was as sweet and kind as always, "Laxus takes good care of Bolt while I'm busy working at the bar." She smiled at me and I only pointed in the direction of Laxus who was currently trying to get his baby to electrocute Storm, Gray and Juvia's son.

He looked a lot like his father with his dark blue hair and eyes, something that Juvia was ecstatic about. Being the eldest out of all the little ones in the guild, Storm was quite cocky and thought that he could boss the others around. That all changed though when Rosemary, Erza's daughter, throttled him after being tripped by the boy. His 'Oh, I'm so cool' attitude stops him from ever admitting this happened though.

Mira's gaze turned menacing and you could see Laxus shiver before stopping his child. I chuckled and she returned her attention back to me, "You can't trust the males in this guild with the children." I dug my spoon into my ice cream, but before I put it into my mouth added, "With the exception of Jellal."

"Ah yes, I remember. Since Erza was an S-Class mage and Jellal was only a new member she decided it would be best that she went on missions to earn income and Jellal stay here and look after Rosemary." She giggled, "It was hilarious to see Jellal drag himself in here every morning with the baby in his arms and bags under his eyes, even though Erza was back almost every night."

"Yeah, it seemed like she made him take the responsibility of putting the baby back to sleep when it woke up crying during the night." We laughed together.

"What are you two talking about?" Levy inquired as she waddled over to the bar stool beside me to take a seat with her large pregnant belly. I offered to help her to sit down but she only brushed me off, murmuring that she's fine. "Oh, nothing really, how's the little one coming along?" Mira replied.

"He's doing fine, it's Gajeel I'm worried about," she huffed. "Is he repeating what he did last time when you were at the late stages of the pregnancy?"

"Spot on, Lu, but it's even worse now since he keeps remembering how I stumbled when I was carrying Grace and nearly fell down the stairs," she grumbled, "It's so annoying!" She crossed her arms on the counter of the bar with a scowl on her face.

"How is Grace, by the way?" Mira asked, hoping to relieve the solid script mages foul mood and knowing that bringing up her daughter should do the trick.

"Didn't she go on a mission with Rosemary?" I added.

Levy grinned. "Yeah, they came back this morning actually." You could see the way pride swam in the mother's eyes and I smiled at my best friend.

"Before I could ask her about how everything went though Gajeel went and took her away, saying that they needed some quality father-daughter time together and that they'd be back from the mission before night fall or something." Her smile faltered for a second but soon she was smirking. "Least it gives me some space from the big lug."

"Poor guy, his wife doesn't even want him anymore." Mira and I both giggled and Levy flushed. "I never said that, Lu!"

"Sure sounds like you want to get rid of him," Mira murmured.

"Only sometimes!"

We laughed at Levy's outburst but knew not to tease the hormonal woman any longer. It was lucky that Juvia had walked into the guild at that exact moment with her baby to steer us away from the topic.

"Hey, Juvia," I called.

She quickly made her way over to us and sat on the stool beside me that was not occupied by Levy and sat her toddler, Sylvia, on her lap. "Hello, Sylvia," I greet the little girl while Mira and Levy talk to Juvia and she smiles shyly at me. Her hair was like Gray's, maybe a little lighter, but her eyes were definitely Juvia's. They were full of kindness and warmth.

"Argh, Juvia is struggling with Storm," she whines, "All he wants to do is go out on missions and Juvia worries so much! Juvia wishes he would just go on a mission with Rosemary and Grace instead of by himself but he refuses!"

"Maybe it's because he has a crush on Rosemary?" There's a glint in Mira's eye as she speaks and I groan.

"Mira, please."

"Hey! He could have a crush on Grace." I was drowned out by Levy and I place a hand on my forehead.

"Please no."

"Juvia doubts that Storm has a crush on either since he always complains about how annoying they are!"

"You are absolutely correct, Juvia."

I look up after hearing the stern voice and turn around to see Erza.

"Thank god you're here!" As I was about to continue and tell her that she just saved the guild from three crazy females, she spoke and all my hope that this would be over vanished.

"It's obvious that Storm likes Honami," the scarlet haired beauty declared and punched her fist into her left palm. I stared at her in disbelief, not knowing why she would pair Storm with Bisca and Alzack's second daughter.

"I've seen him staring at her lately."

"Bu-but Storm is six years younger than Honami?" Juvia stuttered and Erza glared at her, "Age is but a number, Juvia. Nothing matters when it comes to love; I thought at least you would know that." Juvia shivered but decided to speak, "Juvia knows a lot about love! That is why her connection with Gray is so strong and they are raising three beautiful children together!"

"Then you agree with me?" Erza asked with a brow raised. "No… Juvia believes Storm has not yet found love," With her statement came along tears that dropped onto poor Sylvia's head.

"Oh, don't worry, Juvia! Storm will find love," Levy soothed and Juvia just nodded her reply.

"I think that my Bolt will be so cute with your girl, Sylvia!" Mira squealed as she stared intently at the little girl, who hugged her mother's stomach and blushed at the attention.

"Mira, "I looked at her sternly.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I'm just exploring my options." I nodded in reply and sighed. They will so go overboard with this…

"Maybe Nova has a crush on Reiki," Erza nodded in approval at her own idea. I tried to imagine the second she-devil with Erza's son and I had to admit that it was very cute. The girl would never admit her feelings for the boy though, since he was on team Rosemary.

"Okay, they're cute together but Nova would never be open about her feelings for Reiki."

"Because it's obvious that Reiki is the one who has a crush on my daughter," Mira stated, wearing her sweet smile as always. I stared at Mira… Oh God. It was obvious that these two would break out into a fight over this.

"I think that Silver and Grace are interested in each other!" I exclaimed quickly trying to get the attention of the two women who were glaring at each other. Juvia looked at me with hopeful eyes, "You think that one of Juvia's children has found love?"

"Well I don't know-"I was cut off when Juvia hugged me, and also crushed her daughter in between us. "Juvia is so happy you believe in her children," she squealed.

"That would make sense actually." Levy agreed, "Storm wouldn't be crushing on Grace because he's a lot older than her! Silver, however, is only a year older."

"It seems that Lucy is talented at pairing the children up," Erza gazed at me with a warm smile on her face, "Now, whom do you think Rosemary likes?" I gaped at her but she only stared at me, waiting for an answer, as well as the other girls.

"W-well," I stuttered. Rosemary looked a lot like Erza and acted a lot like Erza. Her scarlet hair, a darker shade than Erza's, was always tied into a high ponytail and she wore armour just like her mother. The girl was head strong, smart and mature, though was immature when provoked by Nova, Mira's eldest. The candidates for her were Storm, Axel, Ivy and Akatsuki.

"It wouldn't be Akatsuki, since he's only ever been here once and that was when Sting came to visit. Axel takes after Bixlow too much and is cheeky," I paused, "That leaves Ivy and Storm."

"Y-you think she might like girls," Juvia flushed.

"It is a possibility," Levy spoke and steam was coming out of Juvia's ears as her hold on Sylvia tightened.

"I think Ivy might like Carter," Mira suggested and we all turned to look at said girl, who was currently turning Carter down. She walked away from him with her head held high. There's no mistaking Evergreen's daughter.

We all nodded in agreement when she turned around and punched Cana's son in the face, yelling that he was a big pervert and that was not something a gentleman would say.

"I guess Storm is the only option left," I murmured and Mira clasped her hands together. "I knew I was right."

"Juvia's so happy!"

"I'm not sure that I approve," Erza cut in and Juvia stopped swooning. "You're son has bad attitude. He acts like he doesn't care about anything and therefor will not treat my Rosemary right!" She had taken a stepped towards Juvia and was staring down at her.

"Hold on, Erza," Levy said and pointed to the guild doors and there was Storm walking behind Rosemary with his hands in his pocket. We all tried to listen in on their conversation.

"I'm only going with you because Grace isn't here, understand?"

"I never asked you to come with me."

"You don't need to. I can tell you wanted me to come so I saved you the embarrassment."

"Whatever, Strom."

We watched them walk out the guild and the girls around me sighed.

"They all remind me so much of when we were kids," Mira stated, Erza and Levy nodded. "Storm acts so much like Gray," Juvia added.

"It was quite an adventure in the guild when we were children," The requip mage smiled.

"It still is," Mira murmured and we all laughed. Levy beamed, "The fights our boys got into were way more destructive than these guys though."

"Especially since N-"I stood up and smiled at everyone. "Well I better get home." Mira quickly covered her mouth and gave me a sad look. "Are you sure, Lu?" Levy asked with concern and I nodded in reply.

"Should I walk you home?" Erza suggested and I shook my head. "You guys don't have to worry about me," I smiled, "I've told you guys so many times that I'm fine." They all looked at me, their gazes full of pity.

"Bye guys."

"Be safe, Lucy."

"We'll have a girl's day out tomorrow, Lu."

"Juvia will be there!"

"See you tomorrow."

I walked out of the guild and saw the sun still high in the sky. I breathed the fresh air in… They were all so stupid sometimes.

I began the stroll to my apartment, which I had been living in since I joined FairyTail. It's amazing I haven't been kicked out yet since I was always late with rent and let's not forget about the time I went missing for seven years. I smiled; the landlady was so kind to wait for me to come back.

It would be a lot better if I didn't have to share the place with my fellow guild mates. I don't know why they think it's acceptable to just drop by unannounced like that, so annoying.

"They should be thankful that they're my nakama," I whispered.

We have all grown up. We've overcome the hardships that we have faced and now we are what we are today: a stronger and larger family. I smiled as I walked beside the ledge I would balance on when I was younger.

Even though we had lost so much we've still come out alright…

My throat ran dry at the thought and it was hard to swallow. I unlocked my front door and opened it to my apartment, "Natsu…"

My eyes stung with unshed tears and my legs felt as if they were going to melt. I stumbled to the couch and fell before it, my hand grasping the armrest for support. "Why," I whispered, "Why did it have to be you?" It felt like my chest was restricted making it hard to breathe. I shook with anguish. My eyes flicked up to the framed picture of the pink haired man with his arm around my shoulder and the blue exceed high in the sky. "The both of you…"

A tear ran down my cheek and I exhaled a shaky breath, "You were my team mates." I stared at the picture. "You didn't have to put your lives at risk, you…"

"Stupid!" More tears fell and I squeezed the couch. "I feel so alone without you two… I miss you so much." I grabbed the picture, "Nothings the same without you dorks!" I shouted.

It was the undeniable truth. Though everyone was slowly moving on, there were times where things just didn't seem right. Something was missing from the guild and everyone knew what it was; the destructive dragon slayer and his cheeky companion. It was like a wave that would wash over the guild. Someone would mention the pair or bring up a lost memory and after the laughter came the horrible silence that would follow.

Lucy couldn't stand it. She knew that if she stayed after that moment she'd suffer in the quiet guild and lose it. Everyone wouldn't have to wonder, they would know that she wasn't coping and she didn't want to worry her loving guild mates.

I stared at the picture framed with wood, though my sight was blurry. "You meant so much to me," More tears cascaded down my face, "You still do." I hugged the photo close to my chest, "I'm so lonely without you two. I miss you barging into my apartment through the window. I miss your teasing and I miss going on adventures with the both of you." I tried to steady my breathing but it was useless.

"Why did you cut our adventure short? We had so many more to go on…" My heart ached in my chest and I cried even more. Team Natsu, that's what we were. They were the ones that brought me here, to the guild. I remembered the way my heart pounded in my chest as we ran from the soldiers in Hargeon and compared it to how my heart is breaking now that they are gone. I wish I could go back to that simpler time when they were still around.

"Natsu… Happy…" A tear dropped onto the picture frame, "I need you."


	11. Letting Go

**Title:** Letting Go

 **Genre:** Angst

* * *

He had been here too many times. The familiar white walls and pristine environment. He even knew nurses by name. The amount of times he had fallen asleep at her bedside and forced to go home. He was losing patience.

Natsu gently took Lucy's hand into his own. It was so cold. He encircled her limp hand in his much larger ones and gazed at her pale face. His throat tightened and chest ached though he did not cry. He would beg to see her beautiful brown eyes open, he would throw fits of anger and laugh at how pitiful he was, but he would never cry.

Even when the police knocked on his door and told him that his fiancée was in the hospital. He didn't shed a tear. Not even when he finally saw her body lying under white sheets with a pale face that just didn't look like his Lucy anymore.

Natsu sighed and the pain in his chest relieved but only slightly. He couldn't even manage a smile for her today. It had just been so long. So many days at her side hoping that she would wake up. Natsu didn't know how to keep pretending that he had faith that she would speak his name again.

He closed his eyes, another sigh escaping his lips. It was getting too much. The emptiness in their apartment, looking at her stuck in bed all day and just the lack of her in his life. He needed her and he knew that it was her who really needed him right now, but how could he? How could he be there when without her he was nothing. A broken mess with messy hair and bloodshot eyes that stung with all the tears he wouldn't dare shed.

"Lucy."

His grip on her hand tightened and he let out a shaky breath. His dark eyes flickered to her face. How was he meant to do this?

"Lucy, please come back."

The room seemed to grow darker and Natsu felt like he was confined. As if the walls were closing in on him and all the pressure that had piled up was coming down on him in this very instant. He couldn't understand. He needed her back.

"You mean everything to me, Luce. I need you," he whispered. Natsu could hear the constant beep of the machine and the footsteps of nurses rushing around in the halls. Not her voice though. Not the thing that he needed to pull him out of this loneliness that he was so afraid of.

"We have so many things to do. We're going to get married remember? It's what you always wanted. What you never shut up about so just wake up!" his voice was raising as everything was beginning to boil within him, coming together in his mind.

He rested his head on her bed, heart breaking in his chest. Natsu knew he was losing her. That soon they would start asking him about turning off the machine. He knew.

The sigh that left him then seemed to contain the last thread of hope that he had. It was nearly time to say goodbye for the very last time and this thought was the final blow. All of the hurt, all of his worries spilled and Natsu sobbed. His tears never seemed to end as he held onto her and told her not to go.

"You… You we're meant to stay by my side. We-We had so many things to do and I just… I just can't lose you! You're everything to me, Luce… Everything."

He could barely breathe as he poured out all of things that had been building up inside of him. The sound of a broken man's cries filled the room as he let go of his bride to be, the love of his life and his partner. Natsu had caved.

* * *

 **sup dudes? I have been writing like crazy lately and am doing so many fic plans! I hope I actually get to produce something worthy for you lovely readers this time :)**

 **Hope you have a lovely day and please review!**


	12. Extraordinary

**Title: Extraordinary**

 **Genre: FUCK KNOWS**

 **Paring: Nalu**

* * *

Let me tell you a story, a story of a girl who took a chance and saw with clear eyes a person who was so extraordinary. He took her hand when she held it out for him and showed her magic, breathing a cloud of fire into her once dull days of wondering. His eyes took her places she couldn't dream of even if she tried and with a few words he lead her on countless adventures through danger and excitement, though he with all of his unearthly glory he would protect her.

He was truly a miracle of a person; she believed that with every part of her being. Everything about him was out of this world from his pink hair to the fire that he could bring to life in his hands. Yes, the boy was truly a wonder of the world and it wasn't long till without warning he quickly stole her heart and opened it to a whole new realm of feeling.

She loved him, but it wasn't long for the girl to realise that not everyone else did. No one else in her lovely kingdom could see the wonderful and terrific things he did because their eyes, unlike hers, were clouded with fear. The magic that she saw was destruction to them. The fire that she felt so warm near, they thought would cause devastation.

The girl tried to reason with them, tried to tell them of the thrilling and enchanting things that he brought and could make them see. She spoke of all the places he had taken her, of the things they had done, of everything that she seen and felt because of him. The people though only heard of the danger that he had put the girl in and not the amazing curiosities that the adventures entailed.

They locked the girl up in the darkest dungeon, scheming an attack on the boy who would surely come. Though by locking up the girl, the only friend the boy had known, they awoke the threat inside him, the beast that took control of his rampant feelings and consumed him. He tore apart the castle, fighting townspeople and soldiers with flames unlike the girl had known. They burned her skin with a ferocious heat once she came face to face with him, instead of the kind warmth that she had known it to be.

The girl though, the one with the pretty blonde hair and unclouded eyes, still did not fear him. She stepped forward, for behind the rage in his eyes was the place that she was used to seeing when she looked to him. Even though he was hurting her, he was still the extraordinary boy that she knew and in that moment the girl released her own magic, the small seed that was planted now blossomed and she began to glow. Her love sealed the monster within him, but with a cost. The girl used her own life to bring back the boy she had known, the boy that was her closest friend.

Hey body encased in stone kneeled at the top of a hill with her hands clasped together, the smallest of smiles on her face. For many years the boy spent trying to break the rock surrounding his only friend, his magic lost now that his happiness was gone. Time and time again he failed, her statue still kneeling in the place where she had given her life to save him. It still stands there today, in a lost meadow that the boy hid from all eyes. Only now in front of her is a grave and the two friends spend forever on top of the hill, their adventures continuing now that they are reunited in death.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated ;p Idk what this even is though so?**


End file.
